


Sakumoto Drabble (attempt) pt 1

by neconifus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neconifus/pseuds/neconifus
Summary: Inspired by sakumoto's MC part from Untitled concert in Nagoya last night. Based fromthesetweetsand from the prompt by a friend of mine!!! ;p





	Sakumoto Drabble (attempt) pt 1

Another concert meeting held in the production room, Jun was making a few adjustments here and there. They still got a day to go in Nagoya, and for the last performance in this city, Jun probably wanted it to be as perfect as he imagined it would be.

While the other three has departed from the concert building, Sho was still waiting up for Jun. He stared at the clock, which stated that it’s past 1 in the morning. And Jun said that it’ll be minor adjustments…

“I think that’s all for today. Thank you for the hard work!” exclaimed Jun from the room. The staff murmured their goodbyes, then scrambled out from the room, nodded their head when they saw Sho waiting at the outside. Jun was the last person to come out from the room.

And as Jun closed the door, Sho called out. “Hey.”

Jun looked up. “Sho-san?” His eyes widened in recognition behind his black-framed glasses. “I thought you already went back to the hotel with the others…”

“Don’t feel like it yet. I wanna know what you wanted to change from today’s concert anyway, so…” replied Sho, walking towards Jun. Together they went to the dome hall.

“Ah, it’s just some lightning changes, nothing much.” Jun said, while fishing out his phone from his pocket, typing some messages.

Sho hummed at that, eyes drifting to stare at the hall ceiling. Actually, that’s not what Sho wanted to talk about. The hall was really quiet; nobody hangs around in there besides the janitor for the dome. They walk together in silence; the only sound came from them is the shuffling sounds from their shoes.

As they finally got to the parking lot, Jun searched for his parked car. Sho got to the dome by his manager picking him Ohno, Aiba and Nino up. Jun rode with a rent car because he had concert errands to do first. This is another reason for Sho to wait Jun; so that they could ride back to the hotel together.

Jun was buckling his seatbelt when he said, “Sho-san,”

“Hmm?”

“Was it really okay to say that?”

At this, Sho tried to play dumb. He acted to look thoughtful, staring at the road upon him. “Say what?”

A deep voice came from Jun, as if to emphasize. “Sho.”

This made Sho had to look up, neck turned to see Jun’s expression. They might say that Jun is like an open book, but now, his face is unreadable. “Was it _really_ necessary to said that?” rephrase Jun.

“Which one are you talking about, though?” Sho tried to laugh at this. He knew exactly what Jun was referring to.

“Of course you know what I’m talking about.” came the stern reply from Jun, as he started the engine. The drive from the dome to the hotel by car is only 10 minutes, but for now, it’ll last like eternity to Sho.

Sho lets Jun’s question hang for a while, letting the silence consumed Jun’s thought. It’s not like Sho didn’t want to talk about it-he waited Jun for this topic to be brought up-it’s just that sometimes Sho is tired from the silly thoughts Jun has regarding their interactions in front of them fans. Jun tended to overthink sometimes, while Sho does it too, but he doesn’t see the necessity to worry about their improving interactions with each other. Sho had had enough of comments about his ‘bad-terms’ relationship with Jun as a member, anyway.

Apparently, Jun is not on the same page with Sho.

“The net would blow up, that’s for sure,” Sho answered with a chuckle. “After everything that happened about us in a while back, the fans would rejoice. It’s harmless, really.”

“But saying that we should hug?” Jun made a sharp turn, entering the hotel’s parking lot. “I still think it shouldn’t be brought up.”

“But it’s fun, Matsujun. When you plugged your ears with the monitor earphone, I heard them all. Those fans were screaming in excitement, and we were just tapping our shoulders. It’s not like we’re going to do what Satoshi and Nino does. It’s not our image anyway…”

Jun stopped the engine of his car, and letting out a sigh. “You know _why_ we couldn’t right, Sho-san?”

Of course Sho knew. Jun always thought that, if they ever let their interactions slipped on the camera or on the stage, people would assume that they were dating. In which they actually were. But it’s been 6 years since Sho realized that he was an asshole to Jun all this time, and it’s been 5 years since they started going out (with the other members’ stamp of approval). Their ‘relationship’ on screen should be improved as well. Or so Sho thought selfishly.

Sho stretched out his right hand to hold Jun’s hand, which is still gripping the steer wheel. He strokes his thumb to Jun’s knuckles. “I know. That’s why I’m trying to make better of it. People would just assume that our friendship is getting better.”

Jun slowly moved his hand to hold Sho’s, while Sho still gently strokes Jun’s knuckles. “The fans would speculate like hell in the net. I don’t want them to get overboard by analyzing our relationship and stuff. And it’s not just that…”

“Jun, look at me.”

The only source of light came from the dim-lit parking lot, which conceals some of Jun face, but when Jun turned to look at Sho, he could tell that Jun’s face is all plastered with worry and fear. At first, Sho thought, Jun would just scold him for being too forward about their combi, but the outcome came differently, and it began to worry Sho as well.

Sho unbuckled his seatbelt, and then move forward to cups Jun’s face with his left hand. “If it’ll make you feel any better, that would be my last time teasing about us in public. But would you please listen to my reasoning first about this?”

He felt that Jun’s face soften up at that, so Sho continues. “You could say that it’s my selfish way of thinking, but maybe we should loosen up ourselves in the public, too. We’re not going to be lovey-dovey, no, just… try to be ourselves off screen and on screen?”

“But what if someone found out that we’re actually…” said Jun, still persistent.

“No they wouldn’t. The fans would just die in bliss. The tabloids, on the other hand, might cook up something out of this, but I will not let that happen!” Sho paused. “More like, the agency will not let that happen…”

Jun laughed at that, much to Sho’s relieve because he was trying to lighten up Jun’s mood. “Well, maybe I _am_ too worried about this.”

The sight of Jun smiling made Sho, without a second thought, slowly pulls Jun’s head, their lips meeting in the middle. Sho lets their kiss last for a couple of minutes, with him biting Jun’s lower lip and Jun exploring his mouth with his tongue. They parted when the both of them tried to gasp for air.

The sight of Jun’s lips, swollen and glistening under the parking lot lamp, made Sho wanted to do more. But they can’t afford to be tired this night, aside from the post-concert exhaustion. They still got a long day to go today, after all.

Keeping the thought aside, Sho opted to leave a chaste on the corner of Jun’s lips. “Just trust me on this, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- My first post in here waaah  
> \- I thought I would finish this fic in hundreds word count but it actually reached 1000ish lol.  
> \- This is unbeta-ed, sorry for my bad english, english is not my first language etc etc  
> \- As stated at the summary, I got the inspiration from last night con report. sakumoto is a freaking teaser (more like Sho is the teaser one, hell)  
> \- well idk i should work on my japanese speech writing but instead I wrote a fic in ENGLISH lol


End file.
